dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 17
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy Antagonists: * Resbian soldiers and guards Locations: * | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 15" | Synopsis2 = Spike and Pincus and the sailor are hiking inland towards a mountain town. They've arrived in Patrania. Along comes a peasant driving an ox-cart, so they try to bum a ride, and the guy halfway freaks out to see Spike, whom he very humbly addresses as "Your Majesty". They get a ride to the farm town, and talk things over on the way. The sailor has figured out the bad guys' plot, to replace the real Philip of Patrania, with Spike, hence the kidnapping and the ocean voyage. Meanwhile on the beach, the thugs get berated by one of the big shots, then two of them are sent to search for the three runaways, and to bring Spike back alive. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania * sailor * cart driver Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Vehicles: * ox cart | Writer3_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler3_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker3_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle3 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "The End" | Synopsis3 = Discovering the trap, Don and Betty square off against the Jarovian Whipcrackers, but as Don brings his atomic energy gun to bear, the earthquake knocks everybody down. Krenon's band of traitors are wearing smoked glasses, and several of them have lost theirs; Betty's been gathering them up. Laswan's palace is also rocked by the quake, and Queen Zira pulls him along to safety, while asking for help in rescuing Betty and Don. The prison cell is closed off by rubble. Meanwhile craven Krenon and his Whipsnappers are escaping onto the dark river, in a barge. Zira and Laswan encounter this barge, and Laswan demands admission to it; they board. Inside the blocked-off prison, Don Drake uses his atomic energy weapon to blast thru one wall. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira, of Zetruria * King Laswan, of Jarovia ** Jarovian Whipsnappers Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** his renegade Whipsnappers ** the High Priests Locations: * ** Jarovia Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer4_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer4_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 6" | Synopsis4 = M. de Treville formally calls upon M. de Tremouille, about the random, deadly brawls between their respective companies of swordsmen. They reach an agreement. The dying Bernajoux admits to starting the fight, exonerating D'Artagnon, which in turn smooths over a tense situation between M. de Treville and . The king is tremendously impressed with D'Artagnon's three recent kills, but there are still no open billets in the Musketeers, so he arranges to enlist the young Gascon into M de Essart's Guards. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * , Captain of Musketeers * M. de Tremouille, Captain of Cardinal's Guards ** Bernajoux * Locations: * , the ** M. de Treville's chalet ** M. de Tremouille's chalet ** Royal Palace - | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 5" | Synopsis5 = On a vast, featureless plain, Doctor Occult and The Seven confront the mounted legions of Koth. A phantom army, inexhaustible in its fury, rides onto the field and lays waste to Koth's cavalry. Koth singles out Occult and tries to strangle him, but The Seven encircle them both, and send Koth flying away into space while dissipating into a yellow vapor. Afterwards, with good wishes all around, Occult says farewell and returns to his own world. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Koth's Fantastic Legions Locations: * ** Realm of the Seven * Etherworld Items: * Magic Sword * Magic Belt | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 16" | Synopsis6 = Cedric, the Black Knight, Locksley and his followers, divvy up the loot from Front-de-Boeuf's destroyed castle. Cedric makes Wamba a Free-man and landholder, then Rowena, Cedric, and Wamba depart thru the forest. For his share of the booty, the Black Knight claims De Bracy, and sets him free. He then breaks up a quarrel between Isaac of York and a monk, over money, by trading punches with the monk. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Maurice de Bracy * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle7 = Pep Morgan: "Fox and Hounds on Skis" | Synopsis7 = Pep Morgan is really good at skiing, and Jane either isn't, or crashes into him on purpose. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul * Jane Locations: * Riverdale | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 16" | Synopsis8 = On the wasteland outside of Ali Ben Saad's stronghold, the desert chieftan bargains with Captain Chevigny, of the French Foreign Legion. Both leaders are on horseback, accompanied by wary mounted riflemen, and both have larger forces in hailing distance. Chevigny is clearly spoiling for a fight; while Ben Saad has two hostages, and he wants the soldiers to go away. The two hostages have a secret friend, Ronneli, from 117th division, disguised as an Arab raider. Ronneli works his way along the parapet, to the hostage display area, winks once, and with some quick, sly, bayonet work sets free both Wing Brady and Lynn Harding. Soon Ali Ben Saad rides back into the village, thru the main gate, from the top of which Wing Brady, wielding Ronneli's bayonet, leaps onto him. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * supporting Characters: * Lynn Harding * ** Captain Chevigny ** Lieutenant Canfield ** Ronneli, from 117th Division ** Many Legionnaires Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Locations: * ** Ben Saad's stronghold, a former Foreign Legion fort | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "Little Wolf, Part 3" | Synopsis9 = Little Wolf aims his stolen rifle and shoots it, his target goes down, he exults. But then Buckskin Jim steps in from a different direction, pointing a pistol, after using his hat for a decoy and circling around. Then the rocks that Little Wolf is standing on shift, and he tumbles down a steep bank, first onto a ledge and breaks his arm, and then drops into the river. Jim jumps in after him. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Little Wolf Locations: * Old West, | Writer10_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker10_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle10 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 17" | Synopsis10 = Barry O'Neill and Inspector Le Grand return to Le Grand's house, where they find Pierre, the butler, dead, with a note lettered across his shirt-front. It is instructions; Le Grand must show up alone at midnight in St. Michel's cemetery. He does so, and the wall of one tomb opens, and a Chinese hatchetman leads Le Grand inside. At the end of a tunnel is a chamber in which sits Fang Gow, in a wheelchair. O'Neill's bullet had missed his heart, but severed his spine. Also in the room is Jean Le Grand, alive and well, for the moment. Fang Gow directs Le Grand to arrange for the famous Dr. Bonfils to surgically remove the bullet from his spine. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Pierre, Le Grand's butler * Dr. Bonfils Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Locations: * ** *** Police HQ *** Le Grand's House *** St. Michel Cemetery | Writer11_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler11_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker11_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = In Ciralia, near Inter-Planetary Police HQ, Mark, Monty, and Gail leave Mark's Super Giro Car in a nearby field, and prepare to break into a suspected Red People hide-out. Mark shoots the lock out of a back door with his Electro-Ray Pistol, the interior is dark. They are observed, and a trap-door opens under them, dumping them into a dungeon. An amplified voice taunts the three, and Marson taunts back. A section of wall flips open and a tractor beam focuses on Gail, and drags her out of the room. The wall flips shut, and the ceiling begins to descend! | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Sergeant Montague * Gail Hillary Antagonists: * Monarch Sarno Other Characters: * Professor Hillary Era: * 2060 Locations: * ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ *** nearby tower (Red People Hideout) *** North River Items: * Plans for Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon * Sarno's Spaceaphone communications system * I-P Police Electro-Ray Pistols * Sarno's Gripping Ray Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car * other giro cars | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle12 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 5" | Synopsis12 = Tom and Jack make friends with Harry the fugitive. Harry has a raft, and a cabin built into the top of a tall tree. The boys spend the night there, and Harry tells them he's innocent of the crime of which he was accused, but not much more. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle15 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 9" | Synopsis15 = Slick Carter and his two pals have stolen a freight locomotive, and with Jake for a hostage, are speeding down the Main Line, at night, away from Red Bridge, with Agent Malvern and Ed following them in a borrowed scouting biplane. Malvern decides that the only way to stop them is with another locomotive, so he flies ahead down the Main Line to find one. He finds a fully steamed-up engine on a siding, lands and abandons the biplane, and federally commandeers the locomotive, then he and Ed move this engine out onto the Main Line. When Carter's engine catches up, Ed applies his airbrakes, forcing Carter to also stop. Carter has his hench engineer stop their stolen engine, and climbs off it, gun out, and approaches the other engine's cab. Malvern and Ed meanwhile leave the cab and hide in the back of the tender. When Carter and his guys get to the controls, their only move is to start it up and keep rolling. But Malvern has gotten behind them with a gun in each hand, and Carter is caught. Wait, where is Jake? | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * Mr. Dawkins Other Characters: * Agent Malvern Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Red Bridge Gorge, up at Copper Bluff Vehicles: * two Red Island RR steam locomotives * Mining Company two-seat open-cockpit bi-plane | Writer16_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle16 = Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 3" | Synopsis16 = Bob Merritt flies his Bumblebee through the clammy, fog-like vapor hovering over the extinct volcano crater, encounters a blinding flash, and speeds out of the cloud, barely ahead of a dimly-seen smoke-like tentacle. Meanwhile at the advance camp, Prospector Jake spots the stealthy approach of the enemy gunmen, and fires off two warning shots. It's at least twelve riflemen, with fixed bayonets, advancing rapidly. Much gunfire is exchanged, and grenades are thrown. That's when Bob and his four wingmen arrive in their well-armed airplanes, and open fire on the attacking infantry; survivors flee from the tundra and hide in the forest. Bob lands, and leads a team out to recover the enemy bodies, but weirdly there are none. As a defensive measure, the entire camp is relocated, to the edge of a steep cliff. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Buzz ** Dusty ** Prospector Jake ** Lefty ** Saunders (youngest) ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * at least 12 soldiers and at least 4 thugs Locations * ** Alaskan Rockies Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" * Red's transport plane * Shorty's scouting biplane * other Merritt Company Planes | Writer17_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler17_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker17_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle17 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 14" | Synopsis17 = Off the coast of Florida, the armed merchantman "Falcon" is under fire from the USS Hornet, with Jack Dewey on the main deck, tied to the mast. Jack's only friend in Hale's crew, Stumpy Smithers, risks his own life by racing to the mast to cut Jack free. Smithers hides Dewey, somewhere aboard the Falcon, and the Falcon crew is preoccupied, at nightfall, with eluding the Hornet. They pull it off, though, and soon the smuggler is far away, and in an unexpected direction. Aboard the Hornet, Captain Smith now plans to revisit Captain Dorgan, and put him out of business. Months later, the Falcon drops anchor at the mouth of a river on the west coast of Africa. Captain Hale goes ashore and meets with his slave broker, Haggen. Hale's backer, Dorgan, needs 400 men; Haggen needs two weeks to assemble them. Haggen sets off upriver the next day, and at Hale's request, he brings Jack Dewey along. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Other Characters: * Stumpy Smithers Antagonists: * Captain Dorgan ** his crew of pirates and mutineers * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew * Haggen, slave broker ** black henchmen Vehicles: * , sloop-of-war * Hale's merchantman, "Falcon", armed freighter * Haggen's pole-powered river scow Era: * Locations: * , off * West Coast of | Writer18_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler18_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker18_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle18 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 5" | Synopsis18 = Brad compels one guard to open the steel door to the arsenal; the freed prisoners rush in and arm themselves. Leaving the guard trussed up, unconscious, and in a locked cell, Brad leads the attack on Marius' palace. Meanwhile King Marius is warned by the hag Helgar of the oncoming attack; he seizes the Controlophone and barks some orders at General Porgo. One hundred of Porgo's riflemen take a position between the palace and the tunnel system, and the attackers rushing out of the tunnel meet a withering volley of poisoned shrapnel darts! | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Monarch Marius ** Grey Men *** Old Helgar *** General Porgo **** 100 riflemen Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * Hardy's ragtag army Locations: * ** City of the Grey People Items: * Marius' Controlophone | Writer19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker19_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle19 = Little Linda: "Kidnaped, Part 2" | Synopsis19 = The Police Chief stations police around 923 Crescent, an apartment building, to wait for the G-Men, who arrive very quickly, with Ned. They stake the place out and wait for nightfall. Linda meanwhile figures her little trick didn't work. G-man Watson loans Ned Flint a handgun and sets him to guard the building's skylight. Inside one of the kidnappers starts slapping Little Linda, and her yelling upsets Ned, who leaps into the apartment thru the closed glass skylight. He lands on one hood, hard, but the other one is holding a gun. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ned Flint Antagonists: * two kidnappers Other Characters: * Watson, G-Man * X42, G-Man * Ross, G-Man * Police Chief ** local cops Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = Sea Gold: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 15" | Synopsis20 = :The fight between Buck Wilson and Liverpool Johnny was broken up by Captain MacPherson, with gunshots. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim Other Characters: * Capt. Angus MacPherson * Buck Wilson, first mate * Mr. Tyner, second mate * Chips, apprentice * Sail Maker, apprentice Antagonists: * Liverpool Johnny Locations: * a South Sea Lagoon * around Cape Horn Vehicles: * 3-masted, square-rigged, packet ship "Ariel" | Writer23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler23_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker23_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle23 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 17" | Synopsis23 = Outside Don Nogales's hacienda there is a gunfight between Pancho Villa's brigands and a detachment of Federal troops, and inside, Pancho Villa himself is preparing to fight Jack Woods. His knife attack fails, and he is punched out of the house through a closed window. Meanwhile the Federales have defeated the brigands and are rounding up the survivors. Jack flings Pancho's unconscious form to land in front of a cavalry officer, who arrests him. Arrangements are made to move the injured Don Nogales to a hospital, and after a tender farewell, Jack Woods ride away, northward, to fulfill some promises he's made back in his own country. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mexican General ** his Federales Antagonists: * ** many brigands Locations: * , ** Rancho Nogales | Writer24_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler24_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker24_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle24 = Magic Crystal of History: "Julius Caesar, King Ariovistus, General Vercingetorix" | Synopsis24 = Bobby and Binks observe Caesar's campaigns in Gaul and Britain. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer25_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler25_1 = Sven Elven | Inker25_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle25 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 6" | Synopsis25 = Off the shore from Moraga Island, at night, Jeff Roberts climbs aboard the Flamingo, to warn his uncle Gregory about the impending search party that the mutineers were sending out to the ship. His problem now is that the search party has gotten there ahead of him, and he must hide from them. He very stealthily follows one of these murderers, to Gregory Roberts' cabin, enters it behind him, and clubs him unconscious with a belaying pin. Jeff wakes Gregory, who confides to Jeff that there IS a "real treasure map" and that he's been hiding it in a waterproof wallet around his waist. The grab a few items and sneak back to Jeff's mooring line, and climb down it to the skiff. As they row away one crewman spots them and tries to throw a knife but Jeff shoots him, so now they really need to hurry because that will wake up the crew. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unseen gunman Antagonists: * mutineers: First Mate, Pedro, others Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle26 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 1" | Synopsis26 = Sandy Kean is called to a domestic disturbance, an in-family argument about gambling, and he bullies a young man into giving up that vice. He and his partner then raid the Carlyon Club, in the Morgan Building, a swanky illegal gambling den. The boss stomps out into the main room and confronts Kean, and threatens to get him kicked off the police force. When Sandy tells Jimmy to call in the paddy wagon, he gets back-talk about it. And later that day, Kean gets chewed out by his superior for raiding the club. Sandy figures out who's been bought off, and what to do about it, but tells no-one. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Jimmy, Kean's partner * Chief Antagonists: * Dan Bowers ** his gambling gang * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer Other Characters: * destitute woman * gambler son Locations: * ** *** 945 Terrace *** Morgan Building **** Carlyon Club Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 5". ** Number on cover is "No. 17". * At the end of this isue's Doctor Occult chapter, it's not clear whether Doc takes the magic sword and magic belt back to Earth with him or not. * Last issue for Don Drake on the Planet Saro, which ends in mid-cliffanger. * Captain Smith and the USS Hornet sail out of the story, in this month's episode of Midshipman Dewey, and are seen no more. The series itself will end, in mid-cliffhanger, in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Russell Cole ** Do You Know?: "Commodore of Philadelphia" and "Frederic Chopin" by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer ** "Fun Club" (promotional text) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** Hubert, by Bill Patrick ** Just Jokes ** Just Suppose: "Disraeli and Victoria" and "Benedict Arnold", (hypothetical historical scenarios) by H.C. and A.D. Kiefer ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Pincus, by Vincent Sullivan ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Patrick ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = * Russell Alger Cole signed his "Alger's Variety Show" and "Sam the Porter" and "Woozy Watts" features as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Resbian Affair, Part 4 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances